The invention relates to an assembly for the reduction of pulsations and vibrations in a hose. More specifically, the invention is directed to a pulsation and vibration reduction assembly for use in hydraulic hose-line systems, such as automotive hydraulic steering assistance systems.
It is known, in a hydraulic hose-line system that includes a feed pump, to transport pressurized fluid by one or more hoses. The feed pump generates pulsations and vibrations. Because the hoses are composed of elastomeric materials, expansion of the hoses takes place under pressure load. The pressure-dependent changes in volume which occur in this case lead to the damping of pulsations and vibrations and therefore to a reduction of undesirable noises. At low frequencies, the damping of a hose is often insufficient.
To avoid this disadvantage, it has already been proposed, in such a hydraulic hose-line system, to provide at least one non-return valve which is arranged in a high-pressure pipe between a hose and a fixed connection point, for example, a control valve. The non-return valve prevents pulsations and vibrations at low frequencies, for example, in a frequency range of between about 20 and 50 Hz.
It is also known to integrate the non-return valve into a hollow screw which serves for fastening a hose to a steering gear. Moreover, screwed pipe connections are known which are connected to the steering gear and into which the non-return valve is integrated.
Throttles are also employed to reduce the undesirable pulsations occurring in this type of hydraulic system.
A disadvantage of the known solutions is that the damping means cannot always be introduced in the best possible place for damping the pulsations and vibrations and therefore the noises. Moreover, installing these damping means entails relatively high costs.
The present invention provides an assembly for the reduction of pulsations and vibrations in hydraulic hose-line systems which is relatively simple and cost-effective as compared to prior art assemblies.